Bridgette
Bridgette, etiquetado A garota surfista, foi uma concorrente na Total Drama Island na equipe robalos assasinos. Ela foi escolhida como membro do elenco de Total Drama Action, mas foi eliminado antes de as equipes foram formadas. Ela foi um dos co-anfitriões do Total Drama Action Aftermath, juntamente com Geoff. Voltou como um concorrente no Total Drama Tour Mundial e foi membro da Equipa Vitória. Ela foi um dos co-anfitriões do Total Drama World Tour Aftermath, juntamente com Geoff e Blaineley. ilha dos desafios thumb|left|282px Antes de entrar no show, Bridgette foi conhecido principalmente por suas habilidades de surf. Em Famosos não completamente, ela afirma na tenda confessional que ela poderia trabalhar em um barraco de surf depois de ser eliminado, possivelmente o que significa que ela tem trabalhado em uma loja de aluguel de pranchas de surf ou lanchonete antes. Quando se trata de estar na terra, ela pode ser klutzy freqüência. Por exemplo, ela bateu acidentalmente Courtney com uma luz e esmagou seu violino, tropeçou e lançou uma brasa, perto da barraca de sua equipe e teve que ir em chamas, e em algumas ocasiões, acidentalmente, atingir as pessoas com sua prancha de surfe ou outros objetos contundentes. Ela é vegetariana. thumb|leftBridgette décimo chegou à ilha em Not So Happy Campers - Parte 1, e devido a informações falsas dadas a ela sobre o show está sendo filmado em uma praia, ela trouxe todas as suas artes de navegar com ela. Primeiro ela se apresenta para os caras e Geoff rapidamente se apresenta. Ela também recebe Beth, e ao fazer tudo isso, ela se mostra um pouco desajeitado, batendo Chris e quase nocauteando Harold, Duncan e Trent com sua prancha de surf. Bridgette DJ também ajuda a controlar Leshawna, que estava indo ao ataque Harold causa de seus comentários dela. Ela acaba no Bass Killer, juntamente com Geoff, que parecia fazê-la feliz. Em Not So Happy Campers - Parte 2, Bridgette é o primeiro de sua equipe para pular do penhasco e caiu na zona segura. Ela se encolhe quando Tyler pula e bate uma das bóias dos anéis zona de segurança. Ela alegra por Ezequiel, quando ele fica na zona segura, mas depois, ele faz comentários sexistas, Bridgette é um dos mais insultados, juntamente com Eva, e ela supostamente votaram Ezequiel serão eliminadas. Em Famosos Not Quite, ela voluntários para participar do desafio, um concurso de talentos, mostrando fora de sua capacidade de estar em mãos de 20 minutos. Courtney estava impressionado com a habilidade, pensando que era mais adequado para os macacos, mas Bridgette acabou no show de talentos depois de acidentalmente quebrar violino Courtney, quando sua perna ficou presa em uma corda, fazendo assim uma queda de luz em Courtney e seu violino. Antes do concurso de talentos, Bridgette comeu muitas fichas, fazendo dela enjoada quando ela se apresentou no palco que a fez arrotar e vomitar todo o palco ea maioria da platéia. Constrangido com o incidente, ela inicialmente é favorável à ideia de ser enviado para casa, dizendo que ela poderia sempre trabalhar na barraca do surf. No entanto, devido ao beatboxing Harold, ele salva a concorrência. Sua equipe venceu e foi poupado da eliminação. thumb|left|270pxBridgette imperícia na terra continuou a dificuldade de sua equipe no exterior Sucky, ou seja, quando ela saiu da barraca para ir fazer xixi e ela foi cegado por um morcego, e tremendo, chutou uma brasa da fogueira em tenda de sua equipe. Ele imediatamente carbonizados seu único abrigo a cinzas, fazendo com que sua equipe para encarar ela. Isto provou ser um grande problema, como começou a chover logo depois. Bridgette equipe perdeu o desafio, mas desde que a perda foi devido a atrasos, Katie e Sadie depois que eles se separaram do grupo, ao invés de imperícia Bridgette, ela foi capaz de sobreviver a mais uma cerimónia de fogueira. O próximo desafio na Fobia fator era que cada campista para enfrentar seu maior medo. Bridgette foi forçado a passar o dia na floresta sozinha por algumas horas. Apesar de suas tentativas de manter a sua auto-estima, ela não conseguiu completar seu desafio depois de Cody (que falharam o seu desafio e estava coberta de lixo) veio andando em sua direção. Bridgette, pensando que ele era um monstro, gritou e correu, confundindo Cody e contribuindo para a perda de sua equipe no desafio. Mesmo que ela foi parcialmente responsável pela perda de sua equipe, ela se manteve segura devido ao Tyler não conquistando o seu medo de galinhas. Bridgette é visto zombando dele por causa do seu medo, no final do episódio, quando ele foi eliminado, junto com Duncan, Chris, e Geoff, algo que Bridgette normalmente não faria. thumbBridgette relacionamento com Geoff começou a mostrar sinais de até o córrego, mas no momento Bridgette não pareceu voltar seus sentimentos. Ela confidenciou Courtney que ele deixou um hand-made da bacia, em forma de coração com uma foto dos dois coladas. Bridgette encontrei este para ser extremamente brega, mas ajudou a DJ Geoff de vínculo com Bridgette, como ele pediu para ajudar a Bridgette Geoff quando de repente ele foi acometido de uma lesão (um estilhaço na perna). No final do episódio, Bridgette acidentalmente quebrou o coração à mão e perguntou Courtney de cola para que ela pudesse colocá-lo novamente. Courtney sugeriu que ela não perca seu tempo, mas Bridgette mostra ter alguns sentimentos em relação Geoff, respondendo que ela poderia fazer um esforço para corrigi-lo. Em Deer Hunter Paintball, Bridgette era um caçador de paintball para o Bass Killer, juntamente com Geoff e Harold. Bridgette não gosta da idéia de fotografar pessoas, mas Harold lembrou-lhe que Heather era um cervo, que o convenceu a Bridgette prazer participar do desafio, vencendo a baixo o desafio. Mais tarde, Harold, Geoff e Bridgette viu a luta entre Leshawna paintball, Heather e Beth e começar a filmar no segundo para se divertir assim como o anúncio de que a caça é mais.thumb|left|202pxEm Se você não aguenta o calor ..., Bridgette parceria com DJ para fazer macarrão para a refeição-italiano temáticos. DJ tentou mais uma vez ajudar a ganhar Geoff Bridgette sobre quando ele se afastou para permitir Geoff a flertar com ela. No entanto, quando ele, acidentalmente, disse que Bridgette lembrou da mãe quente do seu amigo, que apareceu como um insulto para Bridgette, DJ puxa-lo embora. Bridgette também mostrou simpatia Harold e me senti mal por ele quando Geoff, Duncan e DJ escolhido por ele. Combinado com farinha de Harold e Sadie, o prato tem quinze pontos, tornando a sua equipa ganhar. Em Who Can You Trust?, Bridgette teve que preparar a sashimi de fugu baiacu, peixe mais tóxicos do mundo, de Geoff. Ela cuidadosamente preparado para essa refeição Geoff, que não hesitou em testar a refeição, apesar do alto risco de tornar-se envenenado por uma preparação inadequada. Felizmente, farelo de Bridgette's não torná-lo desta maneira e eles ganharam este desafio. Um laço de confiança formado entre os dois depois disso, e eles comemoraram tomando um mergulho no lago. Após o mergulho embora Bridgette e testemunha Geoff Coelho sendo comido por uma cobra. Ela também compete no desafio de trapézio com Harold. Ela é hesitatant saltar num primeiro momento, faz finalmente, vencer o desafio. Em Basic Esforço, Bridgette não estava vendo muito, mas ela vendo comendo com Gwen e Leshawna e alerta sobre Courtney comendo mais, no final Courtney não ouviu, mas acabou vômitos. No final do episódio Courtney foi votado fora e até mesmo difícil que eles eram amigos, Bridgette não me importava de sua eliminação. As equipes foram dissolvidos em equipes de gênero para o Brunch de Disgustingness. Bridgette e Geoff compartilhar um sorriso novamente, mas depois Heather tenta fazer amizade e coaxial Bridgette em juntar sua aliança meninas. Heather vai mesmo ao ponto de elogiar o cabelo dela, e até lhe oferece o acesso à sua caixa de maquiagem, Lindsay, Leshawna e Gwen também estavam tentando fazer amizade com ela, mas Heather só queria Bridgette para ela (porque ela queria ela em sua aliança) , Entretanto, Gwen e Leshawna manter alerta sobre Bridgette Heather, que faz com que outra luta entre as meninas Gopher. Assim, deixando Bridgette, as únicas mulheres Killer Bass, escolher rapidamente entre os lados e Heather Lindsay ou Gwen e Leshawna. Embora ela estava determinada a unificação das meninas, a fim de vencer os caras, ela acabou do lado de Gwen e Leshawna ser melhores amigos com eles. Isso não a impediu de tentar manter sua equipe feminina em conjunto para suportar a série de refeições nojento cada campista tinha para comer. Embora inicialmente Bridgette lutou, ser vegetariano e de carne "almôndegas" ser a primeira coisa no menu, Geoff pep-falou ela em comê-los, mesmo que isso significasse uma perda para seu lado. Este Bridgette inspirou para puxar as outras meninas juntos nos cursos futuros. Nas outras refeições cursos que ela ajudou sua equipe mais um desafio e se dão melhor. Em um dos cursos mais tarde, cachorro-quente feito de golfinho, ela se recusou a comê-los, porque ela é uma surfista, mas o DJ não comê-los ou, então, ninguém venceu a rodada. No final, porém, os caras acabaram por ganhar. Ninguém foi eliminada nesse episódio, mas as meninas finalmente perdeu em um cruzeiro de fim de semana longo e um spa, no final do episódio, ela está vendo o pensamento de Geoff, e Geoff pensando nela. thumb|left|306pxPor No Pain, No jogo, todas as equipes estão oficialmente dissolvido. Eva dá um retorno inesperado, e está furioso com a sua antiga equipa Bass Killer para votar a fora. Bridgette é o principal alvo da fúria de Eva. Bridgette recebe ajuda de Geoff, que se voluntaria para levar o primeiro desafio significava para ela, cortesia de EVA. Quando Bridgette depois tem a chance de ousar alguém para passar 10 segundos em uma caixa de madeira com Sasquatchanakwa, cantos todos Eva e ela escolhe o seu, mesmo que Eva passa a ousar com facilidade. Realização de Eva leva Bridgette fora do jogo. Após o desafio é mais, uma vez que Eva perdeu para Leshawna, ela foi para cima do cepo e assim por Bridgette e os demais votaram Eva fora da ilha.thumb Em Busca e não destroem, Bridgette não fala muito, mas ela está vendo com medo de seu desafio, e ela não conseguiu sua chave, Leshawna tentou convencê-la a participar de sua aliança, que se juntou a Bridgette votado fora Heather ou de Trento, para o que fizeram com Gwen, no final Bridgette votou Trent, porque Heather começa invencibilidade.Em Hide and ser subserviente, os concorrentes tiveram que se esconder de Chef Hatchet. Ela foi encontrada pelo Chef depois de ser pulverizado por gambás, devido à sua falta de jeito, deixando-a com um cheiro que não pode ser removido para o resto do episódio. Neste episódio, Duncan formou uma aliança com os restantes concorrentes do sexo masculino, mesmo fora os sexos. Duncan e os outros encontraram popularidade Bridgette e atletismo uma ameaça, e apesar dos protestos de Geoff, eles concordaram em votá-la fora. As meninas estavam cientes dos caras construir uma aliança, mas não podia, por unanimidade, que cara a eliminar, o que resultou em que os meninos ganhar o voto da maioria contra Bridgette. Antes que ela sai, Geoff diz a ela que ele de fato não votá-la fora. Bridgette acredita nele e passa-se para beijá-lo, mas seu cheiro persistente envia-lo para longe rapidamente. Eles não iriam se reunir após a eliminação Geoff em julgamento pelo Tri-Triathlon Armadas. Em que está fora da cadeia!, Bridgette é mencionado por Geoff quando ele está cantando sobre ela no confessionário, no início do episódio. Geoff é visto colocando uma foto de Bridgette em sua bicicleta durante o desafio, bem como a nomeação de sua moto Bridgette. Em Camp Haute-tura, um episódio que voltada exclusivamente para os perdedores que residem na Praia Des Losers, Geoff ea Bridgette são oficialmente um casal, visto que efectua no jacuzzi durante todo o episódio. Bridgette apareceu mais tarde com o resto do elenco em O episódio passado, realmente! para ver a corrida entre os finalistas - Gwen e Owen. Inicialmente, ela estava torcendo por Gwen, mas mudou de lado de Owen depois que ele prometeu a todos uma grande festa em um iate, se ele vier a ganhar a competição. Owen finalmente ganha e todo mundo joga uma celebração. Gwen também listou como uma das cinco pessoas que ela conheceu na ilha que ela considera "sensato". No Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Owen desiste cem mil dólares para competir por um milhão de dólares com os outros campistas. Geoff ea Bridgette formar uma equipe exclusiva para encontrar a mala com o dinheiro no mato. Nenhuma das duas partes muito diálogo, como eles gastam a maior parte de suas cenas efectuar, mostrando que eles ainda estão namorando firme como um casal. Em um ponto, os dois chegar a um penhasco e cachoeira e Bridgette tentativas de pegar um bastão para ajudá-los a caminhada a partir do solo e acidentalmente bate o namorado precipício abaixo com suas nádegas. Encontro de novo, ela pede desculpas profusamente e Geoff afirma que para não ser grande coisa e elogiar sua doçura no confessionário, apenas para acrescentar que acredita que ela provavelmente vai pegá-lo morto no final do dia. Como eles continuam a andar, Bridgette vê um alce bebê e sente pena dela quando ela tenta sem sucesso alcançar um galho mais alto para se alimentar. Geoff ajuda a aliviar e ela feliz corre para ele, só para empurrá-lo acidentalmente eo bezerro para o chão e raiva de sua mãe. O alce persegue-a e Geoff e os dois se encontram com um Katie e Sadie argumentando que se unir a eles e ao fim de quatro de subir a bordo de mergulho para fugir dela. Quando Duncan se encontra com eles e pergunta porque a sua a sua, ela aponta para o alce com os três, embora um pouco tarde e os alces Duncan fica na corrida. Mais tarde, Owen, DJ, Cody e Tyler terra na placa e depois terras Courtney com a mala, ela tenta levá-la junto com os quatro, Katie e Sadie como Courtney mantém fora do seu alcance, mas ela escorrega de suas mãos quando Leshawna tenta agarrá-lo com a ajuda de Geoff, fazendo com que caia para baixo e fora do Bridgette e os outros chegar. Mais tarde, plano de Justin falhas através do apoio do trampolim 'vigas, os colapsos estrutura e Bridgette permanece no tabuleiro juntamente com os outros à medida que cai, enquanto alguns caem na banheira de geléia verde. As lâminas da placa fora da banheira em um ângulo e permanece em movimento, tendo Bridgette e outros diretamente para o cais e logo depois ele dentro da água. Estar na água quando o caso é engolido por um tubarão, ela se qualifica para competir com o dinheiro novamente no Total Drama Action. luzes drama ação 100px|leftApesar de ser a mais longa duração da menina Bass Killer on Total Drama Island, tempo Bridgette sobre o lote de filme é relativamente curto. Bridgette chegou no set de Total Drama Action, e dividimos um beliche com Gwen. A piada de Bridgette constantemente fazendo com Geoff continua nesta temporada, até o ponto em que parece afectar o seu desempenho em desafios, em sua maioria de forma negativa. penhora Bridgette de Geoff rapidamente irrita seus concorrentes companheiros, levando a ambos os membros do elenco a ser primeiro eliminado do programa. Bridgette e Geoff parecem ainda estar mais interessado em si mesmo como descem a caminhada da vergonha e digite o Lame-o-seno juntos. Em um pequeno clip após o episódio, Geoff fala sobre como o dinheiro não traz felicidade, e diz que mac de sua mãe e queijo traz felicidade. Quando ouve que Bridgette, ela diz que o que ele apenas disse que era ridículo, eles terminam por alguns segundos antes de sair e pedir desculpas um ao outro. thumb|326px|left Então, ela e Geoff co-organizou um talk show chamado Total Drama Action Aftermath, onde entrevistou recentemente eliminados competidores de Total Drama Action e não participantes, e rever os e-mails e vídeos da temporada até agora. No entanto o seu tempo como co-anfitriões no show Aftermath causou algumas tensões em seu relacionamento uma vez "em anexo". A tensão começa na sequência: I, quando Geoff chama Heather menina mais quentes sobre o show, fazendo Bridgette furioso. As duas desculpas um ao outro como o show chega ao fim e são encontradas fazendo No consequencia:II a relação Bridgette e Geoff começa a mudar para pior quando Geoff começa a agir como um egomaníaco e é fortemente implícito que ele se preocupa mais com sua própria fama pessoal e asthumb|right|322px avaliações da mostra de seus amigos. Bridgette ataca realmente Geoff quando ele insulta a ela sobre seu peso depois que ela come sanduíches de DJ's. Ela tenta forçá-lo disse sanduíches, eventualmente, ser bem sucedido. Bridgette escreve uma carta falsa com o nome "Gidget123"sobre como o namorado dela estava a ser tão má, indo tão longe para pedir seu ex-amigo Gwen como ela deveria abordar este problema (Gwen disse para dar a ele em linha reta). Como o show termina, pega Bridgette Geoff pela orelha e pede para ter uma conversa sobre como ele está agindo. No consequência: III, Bridgette, que teve com nova atitude Geoff, diz que eles estão meio. Ele é inicialmente triturado e tenta falar com Bridgette, mas ela o ignora e fala com ele através de Owen. Não querendo mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a câmera, Geoff reverte para a sua atitude arrogante. Bridgette fica Heather, Owen e Leshawna para ajudar thumb|402px|left|comentario de owem sobre geof na cadeira eletrica Geoff ela ficar na cadeira elétrica (usado em "Verdade ou eletrocução"). Geoff mentiras quando Bridgette pergunta a ele sobre sua nova personalidade e quando Owen lhe perguntar como ele realmente se sente sobre Bridgette. Ela decide dar a ele mais uma chance, enquanto ele volta ao seu eu original e porque ela percebeu que ele ainda a ama, o que leva a que eles estão fazendo na cadeira. Owen se apóia em um botão, fazendo com que a cadeira de emitir um choque elétrico com Bridgette e Geoff ainda sobre ele. Foi revelado por Beth em Motim no Soundstage que Bridgette falaria muito sobre como ela e Geoff faria no estande Chris bronzeamento. Bridgette aparece novamente no final do episódio, juntamente com todos os outros no estúdio. Ela fica surpreso com o resultado e afirma que é um empate. Continuando no rescaldo quarto (e season finale), Bridgette revela que ela e Geoff tem secretamente gravadas cenas de Chris. Desesperado para salvar sua reputação e do show, Chris corre de volta para o estúdio. Bridgette e Geoff começam a revelar o filme, mas antes de chegar muito longe retorna, Chris para o estúdio e assume o controle do show. Bridgette beijos Geoff e os dois esgueirar-se em sala de exibição de Chris (onde mais uma vez começar uma interminável sessão de tornar-out). O regresso ao estúdio duas até o final do show para ver Duncan reivindicar a milhões e Beth se reuniu com seu namorado Brady em Caça as celebridades Total Drama Action Reunião Especial, é mostrado que, devido a Bridgette e Geoff hospedagem do Aftermath, eles foram apresentados em revistas (principalmente demonstrado que efectua). É mostrado também que ela tem um pouco de ciúmes da popularidade de Geoff com as pessoas e se enfureceu quando ele começou a olhar para outras mulheres. Em uma cena, enquanto em um aeroporto, ela bate-lhe com uma prancha de surfe para olhar para uma garota. Eles fazem perdoar uns aos outros e fazer-se numa conferência de imprensa quando thumb|310pxGeoff admite que seus olhos não deveria ter saído e ela afirma que ela deve confiar nele. Assim como os outros concorrentes, Bridgette estava preocupado em não conseguir um prêmio, e foi com eles no ônibus, a fim de parar o "Total Drama Dirtbags" elenco de chegar a Nova York. Quando Geoff, Trento, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Justin e Beth foi procurar ajuda, Bridgette ficou para trás com os outros (e Serra) e trabalhava em seu bronzeado. Depois de Chris resgata-los, é anunciado que ela está no show, mas Geoff não é, levando a um confessionário, onde ela declara seu desapontamento em Geoff não ser capaz de competir e que promete ganhar o show de ambos. Ela então soluços histericamente. Drama total turnê mundial left|113pxEm Egito aí vamos nós - Parte 1, Bridgette chega depois Tyler, e passeios em cima dele, Ezequiel e Izzy. Ela é mais tarde ajudou a por Alejandro, que ela parece ser atraídos, mas logo exclama:thumb|210px "Eu tenho um namorado!" defensivamente. Depois de Chris, irritado com medo de Owen, stubs Owen com uma frigideira, Chris pergunta se alguém tem um problema com isso, com o qual Bridgette respondeu: "Dibs sobre o assento da janela." Quando Chris mostra a primeira classe, Bridgette está impressionado, e senta ao lado de Gwen (juntamente com Izzy e Noé). Depois que o avião começou a descolagem, ela caiu de sua cadeira, mas Alejandro pegou. Atordoada, ela perguntou: "É a terra se mover?" Em Come Fly With Us, ela canta com Lindsay e cai nos encantos de Alejandro novamente. Quando Gwen e Duncan recusar-se a cantar, Chris explica as regras, mas Bridgette interrupções por cantar o resto de sua linha, de modo a evitar sua eliminação posterior. Na "pirâmide sobre Under" desafio, Alejandro se oferece para levá-la e Lindsay acima da pirâmide, que eles concordam. Assim que chegar ao topo da pirâmide, Alejandro diz que é muito íngreme para ele levá-los para baixo, mas Bridgette tem a idéia de navegar até o pirâmide, usando um sinal no topo da pirâmide. equipa Bridgette cruza a linha de chegada em segundo lugar, e ela é colocada em equipe Victory com Lindsay, Ezequiel, DJ, Harold, e Leshawna, o que coloca Alejandro no Team Chris. Em Walk Like an Egyptian -. Parte 2, Bridgette não fala muito, mas ela pede desculpas a Geoff na cam confissão para cair nos encantos de Alejandro Ela diz que não é o que parece e que era apenas o calor do Egito, mas ela involuntariamente começa a falar sobre Alejandro e seu cabelo grosso. Bridgette foi a primeira de sua equipe para descobrir que eles foram correndo em círculos, depois de Harold descobre que a vara dado a vitória da equipe por Chris é uma varinha de condão, ela torce, dizendo que isso é incrível. Depois Team Vitória perdeu, Bridgette é mostrado votação para Ezequiel no confessionário. Enquanto isso, ela é vista aplicar a maquiagem (embora ela disse que gosta de mantê-lo natural, mas ela pode fazer isso para impressionar Alejandro). *Na Super Feliz Crazy Fun Time Japão, Bridgette diz que quer "travar um"barril de antes de morrer. Durante o "Super Homem Mega-Pinball Smash" desafio, quando cada equipe precisava escolher o que jogou o jogo, a equipe de Chris é realmente realmente realmente quente escolheu Alejandro. Chris lança o panda para ele. Ao invés de atacá-lo, Alejandro encantou o panda. Bridgette achou bonito, e como a maioria das outras meninas, disse: "Ah."Durante o segundo desafio, Harold insiste que ela o chama de "sensei", que ela parece irritado com. No anúncio, DJ congela-se durante a sua única linha , assim Bridgette diz que em seu lugar. Victory Team é enviado para outra eliminação, quando ela é mostrada de voto para Harold, e na Bolsa Barf cerimônia, ela recebe a segunda Barf Bag (depois de bater o braço, devido a um mau lançamento). thumb|left|278pxNa Tudo Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Bridgette começa a cair de cabeça-sobre-saltos para Alejandro. Quando todos os competidores começam a agregação quando atingem o Yukon, Alejandro deixa Lindsay, Izzy e Leshawna se juntar a ele. Noé tenta pacote com Bridgette, mas ela recusa com firmeza. Alejandro, então sorri convidativa, que ela aceita alegremente. Durante o primeiro desafio, que estava pulando sobre os fluxos de gelo, Bridgette quase cai na água, mas Alejandro capturas antes que ela desliza. Mesmo que no confessionário, ela diz que ainda tem Geoff como seu namorado, ela começa a cair para olhares encantadores de Alejandro. Além disso, ela começa a acreditar que com Geoff ao redor, ela era constantemente ficar longe de vocês, principalmente devido às suas constantes nos amassos. Com Geoff ido embora, ela pensa que é agora mais vulneráveis para os caras, especialmente Alejandro. Quando os dois chegar a outro fluxo de gelo, passeios de Bridgette e acidentalmente Alejandro beijos na boca. Ela rapidamente se desculpa e volta para cima, horrorizado, e um pouco feliz com o que tinha acontecido. Mais tarde, chegam a um posto que foi utilizado no desafio de cães de trenóthumb Lá, Alejandro dá Bridgette sua camisa para mantê-la aquecida. Quando ela vê seu peito nu, ela é simplesmente deslumbrado. Quando a equipe de Chris é realmente realmente realmente quente atinge o ponto de verificação, Alejandro, mais uma vez tenta atrair Bridgette dando-lhe um beijo. Antes que o façam, Alejandro foge, e no final, Bridgette acaba beijando o pólo metal checkpoint, congelando-a no lugar. Chris se aproxima e, sentindo a emoção dramática e profunda, faz com que ela canta sobre ficar preso. Equipe Amazônia, chegando naquele exato momento, é forçada a cantar back-up enquanto canta Bridgette Preso a um poste. Depois da música, Bridgette pede para Chris garrafa de água. Chris se desculpa e diz que a garrafa de água que ele tinha era o único com ele. Depois de Chris bebidas da garrafa e joga-o no chão, Bridgette chega para ele e depois de algumas tentativas, só acaba com duas gotas de água. Com ela estar presa ao poste, a vitória da equipe havia perdido seu desafio terceira vez consecutiva. Bridgette foi eliminada, mas antes de tomar a gota de vergonha, diz ela com a língua ainda está preso no mastro da bandeira ", Alejandro! Ele é mau!" No entanto, devido à sua língua estar preso ao pólo, o restante da equipe é incapaz de compreendê-la. Ela continua dizendo isso durante sua queda, mais uma vez, sem sucesso. Infelizmente, os emaranhados pole com seu pára-quedas como ela desce, deixando seu destino desconhecido. Mais tarde, no confessionário, Alejandro admite que ela enganou em queda por ele, chamando-a dispensável. thumb|300px|left|bridgette no clip [[eu lamento]]Ela é então vista, está bem e não prejudicou a partir do "incidente de pára-quedas 'na Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, onde primeiro se recusa a sair e ser entrevistados, como ela está envergonhado com o que tinha acontecido no show. Beth persuade-la, só para sair com um saco na cabeça. Bridgette pergunta se ela poderia apenas texto Geoff suas desculpas em vez, mas ela concorda em cantar "seu jeito". Ela sobe ao palco e canta Lamento Geoff, que ainda não aceita suas desculpas. Ela então se oferece para abrir alguns e-mails espectador, mas acaba humilhado quando é alguém que pede que beije outra vara. Ela então começa a ter uma discussão com Geoff, que Blaineley tenta transformar em um "Smackdown". Em vez de lutar, ela e Geoff acabar fazendo para fora para o resto do episódio, Geoff tinha perdoado. video * Veja em bridgette video do tda Galeria Bridgette2.png Ldab.jpg|eliminada no TDA Bridp2.jpg|Eliminada no TDWT Categoria:Personagens